Only You
by Heart-'.'-Daisy
Summary: Life in Alice Academy is plenty of fun, but it time for Mikan and her classmates to graduate and go to college! With everyone being separated, what happened to Mikan and Natsume? Will they keep their unspoken promise? Or will they break it?


**A/N:** Hey, this is me, Heart-'.'-Daisy! Yes, I know I should be working on my other stories, but my friend just came out with this and I wanna write it out! ***spoiler ahead*** In chapter 145, Natsume finally meet Mikan! That was really sweet! But then when Natsume was pulled back, I cried so hard T.T it really sad... so I end up writing this ^.^

**About the story:** In this story, they don't have any Alice, mostly because it doesn't really fit with the story... sorry .

* * *

><p>She sighed.<p>

Mikan stood alone, next to the Sakura tree, wondering what exactly would happened now. She, like everyone else, had grown up, but she hadn't quite lost her childish personality yet. She still failed tests here and there, still loved those Howalon from Central Town, and of course, she's still in love with Natsume.

A graduation party had been thrown specially for them. Everyone finally got a chance to relax and for once, worrying about nothing but having fun. Mikan thought it was exciting like the other parties that the school hosted, but this one was different.

After this party, everyone would go their own way and leave. Mikan didn't want that, she loved and cherished everyone here; Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, Mr. Narumi... Heck, she even missed Mr. Jinno!

_'Natsume...' _A painful feeling started forming inside of her at the thought of her love. Mikan began to climb the Sakura tree, sitting on the exact same branch where she and Natsume had their first kiss. A tear came out of her right eye, and Mikan hurriedly wiped it off. _'This is a happy place,'_ she thought, _'A happy place has no room for tears...' _

Darkness surrounded her, and being afraid of dark, Mikan wanted to do nothing but jump down and run straight to a bright place, but body wouldn't move an inch.

"Polka dots?" A voice below her called out. Mikan froze, she thought everyone was at the party right now, that there wouldn't be anyone here.

She held her breath, there was only one person in this world who would call her 'polka dots'—Natsume.

"Polka dots! I know you're up there!" Mikan sat on the branch silently, hoping that Natsume would walk away soon.

"Don't make me go up there." A hint of anger was heard in Natsume's voice, and he cotinued by giving Mikan three seconds to get down.

After three seconds and no movement, he began to climb the tree.

Mikan started to panic, it was too late to run now. _'It's a good thing that it's dark,'_ she thought. _'Natsume won't able to see my face then.'_

"Pol-ka-dot!" Natsume set himself next to her, obviously angry at Mikan not replying him after calling her three times.

"What happened?" Natsume asked once he settled down on the branch. "Let me guess; you failed yet _another_ test?" Natsume said in a teasing voice. He expected Mikan to throw a fit and punch him lightly in retaliation, but there was nothing but silence.

"Mikan?" A train of crazy thoughts flew by in went flying in his mind "What happened?" Natsume said gently, holding on to her hand.

"I...don't... want... to...leave..." After saying that fact aloud, Mikan couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "I want everyone to stay..." She sniffed. "I don't want people to leave..." Mikan crawled over and sat on Natsume's lap, hiding her wet face in Natsume's neck.

"Silly..." Natsume leaned back on the tree. "Everyone has their own dreams to fulfill, their own future to chase, you can't expect them to stay here forever..." He tucked an errant curl of her hair behind her ear, whispering. "What you are thinking now is selfish..."

Mikan stopped crying, shocked by his words. She knew that Natsume was right, she had been selfish for thinking it. She couldn't hold everyone back just because life here was fun and easy-going. Mikan pulled her head up and wiped her tears.

"Thanks..." She gave him a small smile.

Natsume pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "I'll need my payment for that..."

He pulled her closer and closer, till their lips were just an inch apart. Natsume looked into her eyes before leaning forward slowly and letting their lips meet.

Mikan felt it again, the butterflies in her stomach, just like the first time when Natsume had kissed her, when they were ten.

Air began to run out as Natsume kept pushing deeper into Mikan's mouth. "Hmmmm... hmmmm..." Mikan moaned loudly and she pushed Natsume away, taking in big gulps of air.

"I'm not done yet, Polka dots..." Natsume wanted to continue, but Mikan covered his mouth with her hands.

"We have to go back to the party, I want to see everyone..." She got off of Natsume's lap and climbed down nimbly. "And don't call me Polka dots! I'm not wearing Polka dots panties today!"

"Nope, today it's strawberries, isn't it?" Mikan made a face and ran toward the high school building.

Natsume was still sitting on the branch, chuckling lightly at Mikan's actions. Yes, it had been decided that he would attend a different college from Mikan and the rest. He wasn't very happy about it, but if he wanted to make his dream come true, he needed to sacrifice four years of their time together.

After a couple of minutes by himself, he also decided to climb down the tree. The trail to the high school division wasn't long, and the crowd grew with each step that he took forward. Natsume scanned around, hoping to find his brunette girlfriend.

"Natsume!" Ruka waved and he jogged to his best friend, his bunny sitting on top of his blond hair.

"Ruka," Natsume smirked. "Have you seen Mikan?"

"She's with Hotaru..." Natsume nodded and the two of them headed to the party floor together.

"You and Hotaru going to different colleges?" Natsume asked.

Ruka let out a long sigh, "Ya, she going to study to be technician while I'm going to study to become a veterinarian..."

"Good luck," Natsume patted Ruka's back. "It won't be as bad as you imagine it to be..."

Ruka looked at his best friend and laughed.

"I don't need _your _sympathy when you're in the same boat as me!" Ruka suddenly stopped laughing, looking at Natsume in concern. "Are you alright with it? I mean... you will be in different colleges, aren't you afraid that Mikan... she'll... like… someone else... and leave you?"

Natsume's eyes hardened as he silently thought, secretly hoping that that would never happen.

"No." He answered coldly. Ruka then knew that he had gone way too far.

"I mean, of course that won't happen..." Ruka looked down "I was... just afraid..."

"That your ice queen will leave you." Natsume finished for him. Ruka blushed and quickly nodded, hoping that it was not too obvious.

"Tell her that." Natsume walked ahead and waved his hand. Ruka stroked his rabbit and smiled at Natsume's retreating back.

Natsume spotted Mikan, who was currently telling her group of friends something that they made them all stare at her. He silently walked up to Mikan, stopping a few feet away to eavesdrop.

"He's a pervert! And he's quiet, rude, and frustrating! And the worst part of it is that I can never understand what he's thinking!"

Natsume frowned; it was clear that Mikan was talking about him. He walked right behind Mikan and placed his arm on her neck, pushing her head toward him.

"Did you just say something?" He hissed at her. Mikan's eyes widened and cold sweat formed on her brow, she smiled nervously.

"N-N-No..." Mikan stuttered. Anna and Nonoko had their eyes open like they were watching a Korean drama, their mouths hanging open slightly. Hotart glared at Natsume and gave him a warning look.

"That's what I thought." Natsume smirked at Mikan and let her go. Anna and Nonoko looked slightly disappointed, but they didn't say anything.

"Hotaruuuuu, Natsume is bullying meeee!" Mikan whined, hiding behind her best friend and sticking her tongue out at Natsume.

"Hotaru," Ruka came up to her and said softly. "Can you come with me for a moment?" His bunny jumped down from its perch and ran away from him.

Hotaru stared at Ruka, making him nervous. After a few minutes, Hotaru finally took her eyes off him and nodded. Ruka smiled nervously at everyone and took Hotaru away.

Now there was only Anna, Nonoko, Mikan, and Natsume left. Anna and Nonoko wave ,said their goodbyes and left. Mikan gave Natsume a weak smile and turned, ready to run. Just as she was about to take off, Natsume hugged her from behind.

"So I'm a pervert, quiet, rude, and frustrating?" Natsume breathed on her neck. "And it seems like you can't read my mind?" Mikan took a few minutes to think, deciding what to say.

"Yes, you are a pervert! And you are very rude! It's very frustrating when you're all quiet! And the worst part of it— there are times when I don't understand you..." Mikan turned around to look at Natsume, her face all red.

"But... but..." Mikan mumbled. Natsume looked up and met her eyes.

"But?" He whispered.

"But that's what I love about you." She buried her face in his neck. Natsume chuckled, glad to hear those words.

"Let me tell you something too; you're clumsy, loud, annoying, and a total klutz. But that's what I love about you, too." Mikan tugged Natsume's shirt hard, too embarrassed to show her face.

"But do you know what is it that I love the most about you?" Mikan sneaked a peek, wondering what he was talking about. "I can read you like an open book."

Mikan hid her face back in Natsume's shoulder. "You meanieee!" She whined. The whole would seemed to stop for them until a cool voice interrupted.

"Get a room." Hotaru popped out of nowhere, holding a plate filled with different kinds of seafood. Ruka was standing next to her, trying to hide his blush.

Mikan heard Hotaru's voice and broke free of the hug, much to Natsume's annoyance. Mikan gave Hotaru a hurtful look and clung onto her free arm.

"Nooo! I'm staying with you tonight!" Mikan gave Hotaru her best puppy-eyes look, but Hotaru merely returned her a cold stare. Hotaru and Ruka had a little eye exchange before she and Mikan headed toward the other girls.

"You told her?" Natsume asked soon after the girls left. Ruka gave a nervous laugh and nodded his head.

"Ya, it was..." He ran out of words. "I kinda... kissed... her..." He mumbled. His expression was so funny that Natsume laughed even though he tried to stop.

"Took you long enough..." Natsume forced down the rest of his laughter before his friend got mad. "How is it?"

"It was like magic," Ruka tried his best to explain. "Her lips were... so sweet..." He smiled as he recalled what happened.

"Glad you like it." Natsume grinned and high-fived Ruka.

"And when I told her that I was afraid that she's going to dump me and find another boy in her college, she kinda got upset! Then my body just moved without my permission and I grabbed her and kissed her! And... after we kissed, she even smiled..." Ruka told his friend everything.

"Guess she's not an ice queen like what we thought, huh?" Natsume picked up a glass of punch and drank it all in gulp.

"I never thought her as an ice queen, only you do." Ruka argued, he also picked up a glass and took a small sip.

"Admit it, you thought of it at least once." Natsume put down the empty glass.

"Nope." Ruka drank the rest of the punch and placed the glass down on the table. His friend gave him a hard glare before shaking his head.

"I don't believe you." Natsume began to walk away with Ruka next to him "But whatever."

The boys headed towards their friends—Yuu, Kitsuneme and Koko.

"Natsume! Ruka!" Yuu waved. Natsume nodded while Ruka smiled at them.

"We all saw what happened over there~" Koko gave Natsume a wink. He jumped to Kitsuneme and hugged him. "Natsumeeee, you're sooo meannnn!" Koko said in a high voice, trying to act like Mikan.

"Mikan, I love you too!" Kitsuneme hugged Koko back, acting all protective. The group all laughed except Natsume, who was red with either anger or embarrassment.

"We weren't like that!" Natsume growled, making the group laugh even harder. Koko and Kitsuneme let go of each other they both slapped Natsume's back.

"Awww, man, we all know you love Mikan, but can you guys do those cheesy stuff in _private_? It's disgusting!" Koko said while Kitsuneme shake his head, all of them giggling.

"Ya, whatever." Natsume rolled his eyes. "What about Anna and Nonoko and Sumire?" He shot back.

"Anna and I are doing fine." Yuu smiled.

"Me and Nonoko are great!" Kitsuneme grinned, showing people how happy they were together.

"Sumire is very bossy..." Koko frowned. "But I still love her." Koko nodded his head, like he's telling himself this.

"I can't believe we are graduating from high school already, it seems like just yesterday when we were all in elementary school..." Yuu quietly said.

"I know! I still remember when Mikan and Natsume use to fight every day!" Kitsuneme laughed.

"And what happened in Alice Festival!"

"And the ball!"

"Don't forget the Sports Festival!"

"I remember Ruka used to like Mikan!" Koko sang. The whole group went silent, and Natsume silently cursed at Koko while Ruka protested.

"I don't anymore! I have Hotaru now!" Ruka held his hands out in front of him defensively and shook his head.

"Hotaru is gonna kill you when she hears this!" Kitsuneme whispered.

"No she won't! After tonight, she won't be able to see me again for a long time!" Koko said.

"I'm going." Natsume announced abruptly and turned.

"Wait, Natsume!" Yuu grabbed his arm. "We've been talking about when we'll see each other again and thought that we should set a date for a reunion..."

"Tell me the date when you set it up." Yuu nodded and let go of Natsume.

Natsume walk to Mikan and grabbed her. "We're going." He said while he pulled her away.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Mikan asked in confusion.

"Away from the party." Natsume opened the door and took a step out, Mikan right behind him.

"Natsume, let go of me! I can walk!" Mikan swung her arm up and down in an attempt to free herself; Natsume turned back and let go of Mikan.

"Polka dots, won't you miss me?" Natsume kept walking, whispering to the air.

"What? I can't hear you..." Mikan skipped next to Natsume and put her ear closer to his mouth.

"I said, won't you miss me?" He whispered into her ear. Mikan giggled and looked up at him.

"Of course I will, silly! But you're the one who told me everyone has a dream they need to chase!" She put her hands out and playfully pinched Natsume's cheeks.

Natsume glared at her and pinched her cheeks back. "You dare to do that again?" He pinched her cheek hard.

"OW!" Mikan's hands immediately flew to rub her face. "That hurts!" She frowned at Natsume.

Natsume smirked at Mikan. "That's what you get." He pulled Mikan to him and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thank you..." He whispered.

Mikan was confused, but she didn't resist. She simply smiled and blushed, making Natsume chuckle and take her hand, leading her away from the school.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it ^_^ I really don't know when I'll update again(don't worry, I <em>will<em> update!), it just depends when...


End file.
